1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector module, and more particularly to a connector module having a male connector pivoting on a female connector relatively.
2. Related Art
Lately, manufacturing technologies of electronic products are improved with development of information technology. In addition to a compact design, the electronic products are also developed towards superior performance.
Take tablet computer as an example, the thickness of the tablet computer is thinner than that of a general laptop computer so that it is much more convenient for a user to carry the tablet computer with himself/herself. Furthermore, the tablet computer has a built-in battery, and the tablet computer must include a power cord so that the tablet computer may be charged by the user. Moreover, when the tablet computer is turned on, power is supplied with the power cord via a power socket. In this way, it may avoid power wasting in the built-in battery of the tablet computer.
However, the power cord of the tablet computer known to the inventor is that a male connector of the power cord is in a long-rectangular shape and a female connector of the tablet computer is a long-rectangular trough as well. Therefore, when the user inserts the male connector of the power cord into the female connector of the tablet computer, the male connector only has two angles of plug-in directions (0 degree and 180 degrees). In this way, the current structural design of the male connector and the female connector is inconvenient for the user to operate the tablet computer.